finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Cross
This article is about the first installment of the series. For general series information, see Final Cross (Series). And so, their journey begins...." Final Cross, also known as Final Cross I or T'he Original Final Cross' in collections and common languages, is a role-playing game developed and published by Gameplay The Crystal Grid ''The Crystal system '' Main Article:Crystal Grid Character growth is undertaken by use of the Crystal System by gaining AP from battles which is change to Crystal Points characters move through the grid rasing stats and learning abilities. The Crystal System allows the player to evolve there job class and take on "mixed" abilities for the current job they are using meaning they can learn a wide array of Magic Defence and Attack skills. Basic Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of many other console role-playing games. The player wanders around a World Map, randomly encountering monsters which must be either dispatched in battle or fled from. Emerging victorious in battle earns the player Gil or Cash, which can be used to buy weapons, armor, curative items, and magic spells. Victory also grants Experience and Ability Points, which accumulate until players achieve certain milestones ("experience levels") at which characters gain greater capacity for strength, damage resistance (known as Hit Points, or HP), and spell casting. The player can enter towns on the world map to be safe from random attacks, restore HP and spell charges, acquire information by talking to villagers, and shop. Summons are used in the game and are gain by reincarnating the right magicite. Battle System Final Cross uses the Conditional Turn-Based Battle (CTB) system, or the Count Time Battle system in Japan. Basically, CTB is a turn-based system, which does not operate in rounds; the order of the turns does not guarantee each participant in a battle will have an equal number of turns. Characters with higher speed will be able to take more turns than slower characters, thus making speed more important than in other turn-based battle systems. Furthermore, spells and abilities (such as Haste) can modify the turn order (called the Act List), as some abilities require a longer cooldown time. In general, weaker abilities tend to require less cooldown time, thus introducing a trade-off between speed and power. The system is distinguished from Active Time Battle system by the fact that when a character's turn begins, all action stops while the player decides upon an action. This shifts the focus from reflexes and quick decision-making to strategy and careful planning. Keitos System: Keitos Keitos is governed by three stats Repairs Dekeitos Gathering System: Gathering is governed by three stats Setting Main article: Vigilia Vigilia is a world resembling a large land mass that the player can explore.The player party's car can be either driven manually or put on auto polit.In term of climite,Vigilia ranges from the tropical islands and the scorching desert to temperate towns and the icy Vigilia's population is made up of eleven races: humans divided into and the outcast Fithra ,Wyfein ,Roghien,Gyfixian,Raccoogles, Aziarcks Characters Story player will not be able to be atteck while moving around on the map so in order for the player to level up the character they must then take on a quest to find the job switch card from in the vestal forest.Before leaving to the small ruin down town where two of the players party members leave the party then the player must go and geather the materials needed to rebuild the city so that the player can use the city as there main starting point of the game. Unlike role-playing games of the era, the player characters are passive participants in the story. Category:Final Cross Wiki Category:Games